Meowing Matchmakers
by Kaoru Kaidoh Lover
Summary: .Tradução de uma das fanfics de 'Hopeakaarme'. ºTudo começou com gatinhosº .Yaoi. .Kaidoh x Eiji. COMPLETE


_

* * *

PoT não me pertence... Mas um dia eu terei o Kaoru, o Fuji, o Eiji, o Mizuki e o Akutsu pra mim xD_

_Essa fanfic é uma tradução autorizada da autora Hopeakaarme e eu não mudei seu título, porque esse é muito fofo n.n/_

_Há a continuação dessa fanfic que eu, lógico farei também \n.n/_

_Espero que gostem e o casal... é mesmo KaiEiXD_

_Kaidoh x Eiji_

* * *

Meowing Matchmakers

Começou com gatinhos.

Lógico, houve muitas coisas antes disso, mas quando perguntaram, ambos mencionaram que gatinhos foram o ponto de partida do relacionamento dele. Era a melhor das escolhas, mais que a maioria, e os dois concordaram que havia grandes chances de ser verdade, também.

Eiji foi quem encontrou os gatinhos primeiro, numa de suas usuais visitas a uma de seus Pet shops favoritos. Eles eram apenas pequenas coisinhas, minúsculas bolas de pêlos que miavam... O ruivo instantaneamente se apaixonou.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo gastou apenas olhando os gatinhos aquele dia. No fim ele tinha que ir para casa, prometendo a si mesmo que voltaria no outro dia.

Ele retornou no outro dia. Porém, pelo tempo que demorou para ir ao Pet Shop, alguém mais estavam olhando os gatinhos.

Eiji não o reconheceu a princípio, o que era algo surpreendente, já que Kaidoh estava usando sua usual bandana. Somente quando Eiji se aproximou bem que ele reconheceu o outro garoto como seu kouhai.

"Kaidoh?" ele perguntou, surpreso. "Nyaa, você está aqui para ver os gatinhos, também?"

Kaidoh de início pensou que for a pego fazendo algo horrível, até mesmo criminosa. "E-Eiji-senpai?" ele perguntou, fracamente. "É que eu – Eu apenas – Você está aqui também para vê-los?" Parecia que ele estava tentando pensar em alguma desculpa para estar lá e falhou. Não que Eiji se importasse.

"Nyaa, claro que estou," Eiji disse, sorrindo enquanto se agachava perto de Kaidoh. "Eles são adoráveis, não são? Eu nunca pensei que Kaoru-chan poderia gostar de coisas assim, como eu!"

"Tsssss." Havia um pequeno vermelho nas bochechas do moreno. "… Por favor, não conte a ninguém, Eiji-senpai," ele murmurou, aparecendo embaraçado.

"Contar a todos o quê?" Eiji perguntou, meio confuso. "Que você estava olhando gatinhos? Mas por que não? eles são tão adoráveis, eu estava pensando em trazer Oishi para vê-los, também! E Fujiko também, nyaa."

"O idiota irá me encher o dia todo, se descobrir," Kaidoh murmurou. "Apenas – por favor não conte, Eiji-senpai."

"Nyaa, eu tenho que pensar sobre isso," Eiji falou, sorrindo. "Seria legal se o resto de time descobrisse sobre o lado doce e fofo do Kaidoh, não?" Vendo o olhar quase horrorizado do outro, ele riu. "No, Eu não faria algo tão cruel com Kaoru-chan. Eu prometo não contar a ninguém... Se você me convidar para um sorvete, nyaa," adicionou com uma piscadela.

Kaidoh estava visivelmente relaxado. "Bom," ele falou, ainda com o rosto vermelho. Então adicionou, fracamente, "Obrigada, Eiji-senpai."

"Oh, não é nada." Eiji sorriu. "É quase fofo, sabe, como uma pessoa tão assustadora quanto Kaidoh parece tão legal quando ele está olhando os gatinhos, nyaa! Eu, é por isso que não quer que Momo-chan descubra?" ele perguntou. "Você está preocupado se ele começar a gostar de você se souber que você fica fofo perto de pequeninos gatinhos?"

O rubor retornou ainda mais forte que antes. "Não é isso!" Kaidoh respondeu, rispidamente. "O idiota poderia ficar me irritando sobre isso pra sempre. E também –" Então um dos gatinhos miou, distraindo Kaidoh o bastante para este parar de falar e olhar para ela imediatamente. Eiji já não sabia mais o que era mais legal e divertido de olhar, os gatinhos ou Kaidoh.

"Você gosta de gatos, Kaidoh?" Eiji perguntou, então notou, "Ora, é lógico que gosta. Você tem algum?"

Kaidoh balançou a cabeça. "Eu – Eu gostaria de ter um," ele admitiu, mesmo que hesitante. "Entretanto, minha mãe é alérgica, e então é impossível."

"Nyaa, isso deve ser uma droga." Eiji exclamou. "Eu gostaria de ter um, também, mas minha mãe me disse que eu não sou responsável o bastante para ter um bichinho!" Ele bufou. "Eu não sou tão irresponsável, nyaa..."

"É claro que não, Eiji-senpai." Eiji podia jurar que Kaidoh quase sorriu.

Eles se distraíram olhando para os gatinhos por outro momento. Então Eiji levantou-se de novo. "Nyaa, eu tenho que ir para casa logo. Mas antes disso, você me deve um sorvete, lembra?" ele falou.

"Mas é claro, Eiji-senpai," Kaidoh disse, muito sério, dando uma última olhada nos gatinhos antes de seguir Eiji. "Eu nunca esqueceria algo assim."

Eiji riu enquanto ele dava um passo para for a da loja. "Eu acho que agora você será meu kouhai favorito de agora em diante" disse com um sorriso. "Momo e Echizen iam não só tentar escapar do trato, como também tentariam me fazer pagá-lo!"

Kaidoh bufou. "Isso é porque o idiota é barato," ele falou, "e Echizen está nessa má influência. Nada associado ao idiota pode ser bom."

"Nem mesmo seus parceiros de jogo, né?" O ruivo disse, mostrando a língua para Kaidoh. "Acho que estamos ferrados, então..."

"Tssss." Kaidoh deu a ele um suave olhar. "Você sabe que não é isso que eu quis dizer, Eiji-senpai."

"Claro que não, nyaa," Eiji riu. "Agora, vamos lá, Kaoru-chan! O sorvete está nos chamando!"

Kaidoh piscou. "Está?" Ele perguntou "Eu não consigo ouvir nada…"

"Não leve tudo a sério, bobo." Entretanto, Eiji estava sorrindo. Quem havia imaginado? Kaidoh não era uma má pessoa para se ter por perto, apesar de tudo.

Além disso, ele tinha o vago sentimento que eles iriam se reencontrar na loja de animais.

* * *

"Ok, hoje nós iremos tentar diferentes combinações de duplas," Oishi anunciou. "O pornot não é achar novos parceiros. É ver se vocês se ajustam bem com um parceiro que você nunca treinou antes. Agora, lembrando que você não pode estar com alguém que você nunca jogou antes, alguém tem algum requerimento?" Ele olhou para o resto dos regulares, sorrindo. 

"Nyaa, eu, eu!" Eiji gritou, levantando a mão no ar. "Eu quero jogar com Kaidoh!" E então ele levantou o braço de seu kouhai, transformando a expressão de Kaidoh em nada menos que mortificada.

"Eu acho que está tudo bem, se Kaidoh concordar," Oishi falou, um pouco hesitante. "Está tudo bem, Kaidoh?"

O garoto da bandana fez um leve "Tsss..." mas concordou de qualquer maneira. Eiji exclamou, feliz.

"Nesse caso, eu gostaria de jogar com Oishi," Fuji disse com um sorriso. "Nós podemos jogar contra eles, certo, Oishi?"

"Eu acho que sim," o vice-capitão falou, concordando com sua cabeça. "Ao menos nunca foi tentado antes…"

Quando a partida se iniciou, a maioria do clube parecia estar ao redor da quadra. O "Golden Pair" jogando um contra o outro com dois novos parceiros era algo que valia a pena ser visto. Claro, nem Fuji nem Kaidoh eram exatamente inexperientes ou miseráveis ao jogar em duplas.

"Como podem ver, eles estão se ajustando admiravelmente," Inui comentou para aqueles que os observavam, rapidamente tomando nota enquanto a partida começava. "Mesmo ainda não mostrando muito sucesso, ambas as duplas estão trabalhando se adaptando muito bem. Bem demais para terem sido escolhidas aleatoriamente. Eu posso vê-las numa partida real – diferente da combinação de Momoshiro e Echizen, que tristemente foi feita em uma."

"É, é, já entendi, por que você não," Momo continuou. "Eu gostaria de pensar que minhas parcerias são improvisadas, desde aquilo, eu realmente gostaria de pensar assim!"

"Oh, mas é isso mesmo," Inui assegurou. "A porcentagem do seu improvisamento é quase miraculosa. Quanto a Echizen, por outro lado... É uma sorte ele ser quase sempre escolhido para jogar sozinho." O sorriso no rosto de Inui era tudo, menos gentil.

Echizen não disse nada, apenas arrumou seu boné e o abaixou ainda mais em sua face. Aparentemente não achando aquilo um comentário válido.

Na quadra, as duas duplas estavam começando a aumentar o ritmo de seus passes, enquanto ficavam mais confortáveis com seus parceiros.

"Kaidoh!" Eiji gritou, cheio de energia. "Ataque a pata do urso polar!"

Agora todos estavam confusos. Não podia ser nada relacionado ao próprio Eiji, ou senão Oishi poderia entender o que queria dizer. Entretanto, o vice-capitão parecia tão confuso com o plano do oponente quanto o resto.

Kaidoh, pelo que parecia, não teve problema em entender a mensagem secreta. Rebateu a bola no lado esquerdo do inimigo, fazendo com que Eiji exclamasse em satisfação, mesmo tendo que dar uma acrobacia no ar, para fazer o ponto, pois retornaram a bola.

"Ah, entendi," Inui disse, ajustando os óculos. "Kikumaru supôs que Kaidoh sabia uma curiosidade sobre um certo animal, assim como ele. Felizmente, esta suposição foi um sucesso."

"Huh?" Momo estava confuso. "O que é isso que o Mamushi sabia, heim?"

"Estudos provaram que ursos polares são, como uma regra, canhotos." Inui falou. "Somente alguém como esses dois poderiam ser capazes de lembrar de tal detalhe numa partida."

"Você quer dizer, doidos por animais?" Echizen perguntou. Quando os outros o observaram, ele continuou. "Eu vi os dois saindo de um Pet Shop uma vez. É meio lógico assumir que ambos gostam de animais."

"Bem, Mamushi uma vez salvou um cachorrinho de se afogar, Mamushi realmente salvou ele." Momo disse. "Mas eu nunca imaginei que ele fosse uma amante dos animais..."

"Echizen está certo, eu ouso dizer, embora eu não teria usado esse palavreado," Inui disse, folheando as páginas de seu caderno. "Os dois visitaram duas lojas de animais perto daqui, quase que diariamente, num período de uma ou duas semanas, até agora, e ao menos uma vez o zoológico. Parece que ambos encontraram um interesse em comum."

"Els foram num zoológico juntos?" Momoshiro gritou. "Isso soa como um encontro, realmente soa como um encontro!"

"De acordo com minhas notas, pode ser isso," Inui informou, calmamente. "A menos que, é claro, isso seja um comportamento padrão entre amigos em convidar um ao outro para tomar sorvete, que, de acordo com meus dados, é um pouco... Estranho."

"Você os espionou?" Echizen perguntou, secamente. "Isso é medonho, Inui-senpai."

"Oh, não mesmo!" Inui defendeu a si mesmo. "Eu meramente coletei dados para poder analisar melhor os relacionamentos sociais do time. Tal informação pode ser crucial em algum momento."

"Isso, e você é um observador," o mais novo falou. "Você devia conseguir uma vida para si próprio, aí você não precisaria seguir os outros."

"Ah, mas seguir é a minha vida." Não havia nenhum traço de culpa na voz de Inui, quando ele admitiu. "Hmm... Parece que a combinação Kikumaru-Kaidoh não precisa de muito treino para jogar numa partida de nível médio." Ele concordou com si mesmo, enquanto, na quadra, Eiji e Kaidoh ganhavam.

"Animal pair, é?" Momo perguntou, sorrindo. "Ah, espere só, Mamushi..."

Estava óbvio para todos que Momoshiro não iria esquecer esse assunto tão cedo... Se é que ia.

* * *

"Eiji-senpai… O que nós somos?" 

Eiji virou-se para Kaidoh, confuso. "O que quer dizer, Kaoru-chan?" ele perguntou.

Kaidoh corou um pouco, obviamente constrangido com o assunto. "É que... Você ouviu todas as coisas que o idiota falou depois da partida, certo? Deve ter, ele gritou o bastante para acordar um morto. E... Bom... Tssss… Ele perguntou se nós somos namorados."

Eiji colocou suas mãos em sua nuca, olhando para cima, sério ao menos uma vez enquanto ponderava sobre a questão. Ele e Kaidoh haviam se encontrado quase todo o dia, por quase duas semanas.Normalmente se encontravam na loja de animais e no zoológico uma vez. E Eiji havia levado Kaidoh em sua casa para ver os animais da família. Gastar tanto tempo com Kaidoh era, como ele descobriu, muito mais agradável que ele havia pensado. Conversavam sobre muitas coisas, não apenas sobre gatinhos e outros animais, e quando você abaixa a guarda de Kaidoh – para coisas como gatinhos e outras coisas fofas era absolutamente perfeito – ele podia conversar sobre coisas interessante. Supôs que alguns de seus encontros podiam ser chamados de encontros românticos, também...

"Esqueça," Kaidoh falou. "Eu não devia ter perguntado uma coisa tão estúpida. Apenas esqueça, por favor, Eiji-senpai."

"Não foi uma pergunta estúpida, nyaa," Eiji falou, agora virando-se para olhar Kaidoh. "Na realidade, é uma boa pergunta. Eu nunca havia pensado assim, mas... Eu gostei de passar meu tempo com Kaoru-chan, nyaa." Ele sorriu para Kaidoh. "Eu acho que somos namorados se Kaidoh quer que nós sejamos." Ele terminou, animado, internamente desejando que Kaidoh gostaria que fossem.

Kaidoh parecia considerar bem calmamente, sério à sua maneira, um jeito bem fofo. A seriedade de Kaidoh era diferente da de Oishi ou da de Tesuka, e definitivamente diferente da seriedade de Inui. Era algo absolutamente solene sobre a seriedade de Kaidoh que Eiji não pôde deixar de achar adorável.

Finalmente, Kaidoh murmurou algo inaudível, corando. Eiji sorriu de novo, já adivinhando o que ele havia respondido, porém, mesmo assim, "Desculpe, Kaoru-chan, estou com medo de não ter entendido."

"Eu disse, eu gostaria de ser," Kaidoh disse, num tom embaraçado. "Namorados, é isso."

Eiji sorriu alegremente. "Ótimo! Agora você já sabe o que falar para Momo, dá próxima vez que vê-lo!"

"… Eu acho." Kaidoh ficou em silêncio por um momento, então falou, "Hey, Eiji-senpai?"

"Sim?" Eiji virou-se de novo para Kaidoh. "O que é, Kaoru-chan?"

Kaidoh hesitou outro momento. Então, parecendo acumular toda a sua coragem, ficou a frente do outro e beijou Eiji.

O beijo foi uma surpresa total, para Eiji. Namorados ou não, ele nunca poderia imaginar que Kaidoh faria algo desse tipo. Isso, no entanto, isso não quis dizer que não achou a ação prazerosa. Kaidoh tinha bons lábios, legais e macios, e ele provavelmente não era um expert em beijos, assim como Eiji, então estava tudo bem.

Sorrindo contra os lábios de Kaidoh, Eiji estava muito, mas muito feliz por ter encontrado os gatinhos.

* * *

"Oh, é você, Kaidoh-kun," a mãe de Eiji disse, sorrindo. "Eiji me disse para manda-lo para seu quarto. Ele está esperando por você lá." 

Concordando e a agradecendo, Kaidoh então subiu para o quarto que Eiji dividia com seu irmão mais velho. Batendo na porta, recebeu um alegre "Está aberta!"

Abrindo a porta, Kaidoh viu que Eiji era a única pessoa no quarto. O ruivo estava sentado em sua cadeira, de sua escrivaninha, de costas para Kaidoh.

"Eiji-senpai?" Kaidoh perguntou. "Você disse que tinha algo para me mostrar."

"Certo!" A resposta feliz foi acompanhada por Eiji virando-se com a cadeira. Foi aí que Kaidoh viu o que havia no colo do ruivo, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Era uma gatinha. Uma pequena e vermelhinha gatinha, com um leve ronronar e olhos curiosos, além uma delicada voz, quando miava. Não era apenas um dos filhotes da loja de animais; era também a que Kaidoh declarara como favorito.

"Ela é adorável," Kaidoh falou, baixinho, cuidadosamente levantando sua mão para tocar o pêlo. Havia algo ciumento em seus olhos – ele inconscientemente desejava que o gato fosse seu, ao invés de pertencer a Eiji. "Então... Sua mão mudou de idéia, é?"

"Nyaa, não mesmo." Eiji sorriu. "Ela disse que eu ainda sou muito irresponsável para ter um bichinho... Mas se mais alguém ajudasse a olhar, eu talvez conseguisse." Ele piscou para Kaidoh. "Na realidade, ela é sua. Já que você não pode ter um gato na sua casa, eu pedi a minha mãe se eu podia ficar com ele aqui. Minha mãe deixou, com a condição de você me ajudar a cuidar dela."

Os olhos de Kaidoh se abriram mais um pouco. "Mas – Isso é –" Ele parecia não ser capaz de terminar a frase. No fim, ele apenas olhou para Eiji. "Obrigada, Eiji-senpai." Falou, sinceramente.

"Nyaa, não me agradeça!" Eiji riu. "Afinal, agora eu tenho um gato também, mesmo que ela seja tecnicamente sua. E além disso," Ele adicionou, com um sorriso matreiro, "se você tiver que cuidar dela junto comigo, quer dizer que você terá que vir aqui."

Kaoru sorriu. Era um pouco hesitante, mas um sorriso sem nervosismo. "Várias vezes a semana, ao menos." Ele disse.

"Certo." Eiji sorriu. "Ou todo dia."

Por um momento ambos ficaram quietos. Finalmente Kaidoh olhou para o gatinho, ainda deitado no colo de Eiji. "Ela já tem um nome?" Perguntou.

"Claro que não, nyaa!" Eiji falou. "Ela é sua, afinal. Agora... Dê a ela um!" Ele a pegou no colo e a deu para Kaidoh segurar. "Nós não podemos chamar ela de 'ela' ou de 'gata' pelo resto da vida, sabe."

Kaoru não comentou as possíveis implicações da idéia que os dois continuariam juntos pelo gato, pelo resto da vida dela. Mesmo assim, calmamente a pegou no colo, sorrindo para ela. "Eu acho que ela se parece com Akane." Falou, então.

Eiji sorriu. "Eu ia sugerir este nome, também" falou, feliz. "Então ela é Akane." Ele sorriu para a pequena criatura. "Olá, Akane-chan." Ele falou. "O que você acha do seu novo dono?"

Akane-chan miou e bateu na mão de Kaidoh, com uma de suas patas. Eiji sorriu, maliciosamente. "Ela obviamente está dizendo que está com ciúmes, porque você gosta mais de mim." Ele disse, confiante.

"Tsss," Kaidoh replicou. "Você não fala Língua de Gato, Eiji-senpai."

"Eu não falo?" Eiji fingiu uma expressão confusa. "Estranho. Eu podia jurar que falava, nyaa..." Então sorriu. "Isso que dizer que você não é um ofidioglota, também, né?"

Kaidoh, quem estava familiarizado o bastante com o mundo de Harry Potter, lançou-lhe um olhar. "Eu te odeio, Eiji-senpai." Falou, com desgosto.

"Não você não odeia," Eiji replicou. "Você me ama, sério."

Perante isso, os lábios de Kaidoh se derreteram num sorriso. "... Talvez eu ame." Ele admitiu.

Eiji sorriu mais alegremente. Ah sim, ele estava muito feliz mesmo de ter encontrado Akane e seus irmãos.

* * *

**N.A.: **fofo, não? n.n/

adoro essa fic /o/

ela é tão linda e maravilhoa xD

a continuação eu acho que é melhor /o/

mas só vou postar aqui quando vocês mandarem reviews ò.ó/

XD

sério¬¬

bom...

essa fanfic foi feita em especial para as **5truelove **do Eiji, da autora xD

não me perguntem o que é que eu também não sei x.x'

espero que tenham gostado n.n/

agora... REVIEWS \O/


End file.
